Shaggy (Composite)
Summary This page is a composite of all the shaggy pages on the site and is the one true shaggy Powers and Stats Tier: True Memetic Name: Shaggy Rogers Origin: '''Joke Battles Wiki '''Gender: Male Age: '''Timeless '''Classification: The Truest Form of God Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cosmic Awareness, Prescience, Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), True Sight (Can See John Cena), Instinctive Reaction, Skilled in driving and Gymnastics, Expert Hand-to-Hand combatant, Martial Arts (Beat a group of bikers by himself), Weapon Mastery (Axes), Skilled Detective, Energy Projection, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form Defensive Barriers that render Absorption ineffective), Shape shifting (Changes color), Hyper Mode, True Flight, Statistics Amplification (Can use 10% of his power and beyond. By consuming Scooby Snacks), Awakened Power (Ultra Instinct), Hammerspace, Afterimage Creation, Summoning (Can get aid from Scuuby-kun at anytime. Can call "Mystery Ex Machina" to him from great distances), Resistance (Existence Erasure and Soul Manipulation), Body manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Regeneration (High-Godly), train and immortalize Scooby-Doo), Aura, Energy Manipulation and Energy Absorption, Fire and smoke manipulation via blunts, Light Manipulation, Empathic and Moral Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Breaks the mind of people around him. Instantly makes everyone), Possession (Can takes over the body of other people), Soul manipulation (Can tear the soul out of opponents), Life Creation (Used %0.04 of his power to create), Teleportation and Aura (Fear Inducing and Overwhelming, plus small-scale Catastrophe Inducing), Forcefield Creation, Superior Reactive Evolution, Superior Adaptation, Astral Projection, Sealing, BFR (Can send people to the dark place), Creation (created the universe), Time Manipulation, Total Resistance against Time Based Attacks, Able to stop Accelerated/Reverse time, Able to stop a timeline from splitting, Resistance to Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spacial Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation (Completely immune and beyond the infinity gauntlets power), Extremely Powerful mastery over Toonforce, High Reality Warping, Superman abilities (can eat 2x as much as Shaggy), Should have all the abilities of most Dragon Ball Z/Super Characters that are not limited to the Powers of a God of Destruction, Absorption (Can absorb magical attacks, and convert them into power), Durability Negation (With "Divine Sword Norville"), Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Omnikinesis, Omnipotence Negation, Omniscience Negation, True Omnipotence, Omniscience and Omnipresence, Concept Beyonding, Paradox manipulation, Beyond limits (100 present is not his true limit), Paradox manipulation (Can beat connect 4 in 3 moves), The Power to beat your character with indefinite strength, Meme Manipulation, All Metapowers, Powers, Nonpowers, Omnipowers, Beyondpowers, All previous abilities get boosted to another infinity, Anymore Of His Powers That He Is Capable Of Doing, As countless characters have showed us, this no longer matters ZOINKS ,Anymore Of His Powers That He Is Capable Of Doing -Punch, an attack which requires him to slam his fist into his foe, he hurt Goku with it so he should be able to destroy Universes just by flicking his finger. -Kick, an attack with his using his leg body part to hit into his foe. He hurt Goku so he should be much more powerful. '''Attack Potency: True Memetic Speed: True Memetic Lifting Strength: True Memetic Striking Strength: True Memetic Durability: True Memetic Stamina: True Irrelevance '(At his level it doesn't matter) '''Range: True Memetic '(Nothing is safe) 'Standard Equipment: '''Flashlight, Scuuby Treats, A Healthy supply of Scooby Snacks, Blunts, Fist and Legs. '''Intelligence: True Omniscient '(Sees an knows all) '''Weaknesses: N/A Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shaggy Category:Memetic tier Category:Superhumans Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Ki Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Projectors Category:Chi Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Summoners Category:Resistance Users Category:Body Manipulation Users Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Fire Manipulation Category:Light Users Category:Empathetic Users Category:Morality Users Category:Mind Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Creation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Durability Negation Category:Causality Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Omniprescence Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Memes Category:Meme Manipulation Category:Stronger Than You Category:Solos your verse Category:Gods